Daisies
by I've-Seen-the-Fairies
Summary: Moondance is of the opinion Starwind works too much. Starwind/Moondance, dangerously fluffy.


_:Starwind…:_

Starwind heard the playful voice in his mind, just as he finally completed the spell he had been working on ceaselessly for the past fortnight. He let his eyes fall closed for a moment, lowering his hands at long last. He was exhausted. _:Aye, ashke?:_

_:Now that you have _finally _finished…:_ Moondance appeared through the set-spell. "I refuse to let you do any more work." He strode across the workroom and placed his hands on Starwind's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"And I shall not complain." Starwind said as he swayed a little on his feet.

"Nay, you certainly shall – I know you better than that. Now come, you are on the edge of collapse." Moondance slipped his arm around Starwind's waist, an invitation to lean for support.

An invitation which Starwind accepted with silent thanks. "As much as I would like to spend time with you, Moondance, I am entirely sure I have no energy for what I know you have in mind."

Moondance huffed at him. "What I am thinking does _not_ involve feathers."

"That is a first."

Evidently, Moondance decided not to dignify that with a reply, instead pretending he hadn't heard. He steered Starwind to the set-spell and then through it, still supporting him.

Starwind was certainly curious about where he was being taken, but he wasn't about to say so – anyways, there was no real reason to ask. He knew he would be safe with Moondance. And he would find out where they were going in due time.

Moondance took him by the shoulders again, pressing him down to sit against a tree. "Now, ashke. I simply want to spend time with you, and I shall do so," he said firmly, smiling.

"Demanding, as always." Starwind said wearily, wrapping a heavy arm around his lifebonded's waist and pulling him down.

Moondance draped himself over Starwind's lap. "Oh, hush. It is for your good as well as mine." He plucked a daisy that was near his head, winding the stem around his fingers. He looked up at Starwind, beaming, and then tucked the daisy behind his lifebonded's ear. "You look lovely."

Starwind laughed softly. "I seem to have reached the point of exhaustion where I need the help of flowers to do so."

"Do not be ridiculous." Moondance arched his back, making himself more comfortable in his sprawl across Starwind's lap. "You are always lovely. In fact, if you were not so tired, I would ravish you this moment." He plucked another daisy.

"I suppose love really is blind." Starwind said with a soft smile and a sigh. "I tell you, ashke, barring you, I would be getting no offers of feathers at this moment."

Moondance gave him a mock-glare. "I would hope that, barring me, you get no feathers offered to you regardless."

Starwind gave another soft laugh. "Of course I do not. I was speaking figuratively."

Moondance removed the flower he had tucked behind Starwind's ear, beginning to weave the stem with that of the other daisy in his hand. "This is good news. I may have been forced to have some less-than-friendly discussion with the other males in k'Treva if it had been otherwise." He plucked another daisy.

Starwind raised his eyebrows. "Somehow I doubt they would feel very threatened, Moondance."

"Ah? But are you so sure?" Moondance pulled a small amount of green-gold power into his hand, shaping and forming it. "I may not be so intimidating as you, shay'kreth'ashke, but perhaps enough." He drew the power back into himself, beginning to fiddle with the daisies again. He plucked another, twining the stems.

Starwind arched an eyebrow, then gave a tired chuckle. "When you were a young man, you all but hid behind me. Now, you wish to confront your imaginary competition. How the years have changed you… and I do not mean for the worse, ashke."

Moondance sat up, moving so he was nose-to-nose with Starwind. "_You_ have changed me, and most certainly for the better." He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the older Adept's lips. When he pulled away, he gave the stems of the daisies a final quick twist, and then set the flower crown on Starwind's head.

Starwind sighed in mock exasperation, looking up at the crown with distaste. "This does not support your opinion that I look lovely without any assistance." However, he could not stop a smile. "But aye, I suppose I have changed you. For example, you now know how to best please me in bed…"

Moondance's cheeks colored at the memories of some of the mistakes he'd made while on that learning curve. He recovered quickly, however. "Aye, and now you claim to be too tired to allow me to demonstrate these skills."

Starwind stared at him, one eyebrow characteristically arched. "Moondance?"

Arching a brow right back, Moondance replied, "Aye?"

Starwind moved to initiate a kiss, and just as their lips connected, he purred, "Please cease speaking."


End file.
